militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Ambérieu-en-Bugey Air Base
| nativename-a = | image = Jodel.d140c.mousquetaire.g-rees.arp.jpg | image-width = 250 | caption = Jodel D140C Mousquetaire | IATA = | ICAO = LFXA | type = Military / Public Use | owner = Government of France | operator = Armée de l'air | city-served = | location = Ambérieu-en-Bugey, France | elevation-f = 823 | website = | latd = 45 | latm = 59 | lats = 14 | latNS = N | longd = 005 | longm = 19 | longs = 42 | longEW = E | coordinates_region = FR-01 | pushpin_map = France Ain | pushpin_relief = yes | pushpin_label = LFXA | pushpin_label_position = top | pushpin_map_caption = Location of airport in Ain department | metric-rwy = y | r1-number = 01/19 | r1-length-m = 2,000 | r1-surface = Asphalt | r2-number = 02/20 | r2-length-m = 800 | r2-surface = Grass | footnotes = Sources:Airport information for LFXA from DAFIF (effective October 2006) }} Ambérieu-en-Bugey Air Base ( ) is a front-line French Air Force ( or ALA) base located approximately 5 km north-northwest of Ambérieu-en-Bugey, in the Ain department of the Rhône-Alpes region in eastern France. Overview Ambérieu-en-Bugey Air Base is a primary a depot repair and supply center of electronic equipment on board aircraft and ground telecommunication equipment and detection aids to navigation and the manufacture of simple equipment. It also supports calibration and repair of all devices for measuring the Air Force and the manufacture and repair of security equipment, rescue and survival of pilots. Ambérieu has two Jodel D140C Mousquetaire aircraft assigned for courier duty. World War II The air base was constructed during World War II as all-weather temporary field built by the United States Army Air Forces XII Engineer Command during late August 1944 after German forces were removed from the area. It was built on a graded surface using Pierced Steel Planking for runways and parking areas, as well as for dispersal sites. In addition, tents were used for billeting and also for support facilities; an access road was built to the existing road infrastructure; a dump for supplies, ammunition, and gasoline drums, along with a drinkable water and minimal electrical grid for communications and station lighting. The airfield was known as Ambérieu Airfield or Advanced Landing Ground Y-5. It was turned over for operational use by Twelfth Air Force on 6 September. The 324th Fighter Group, which flew P-40 Warhawks from the field during September 1944, after which it moved up to Tavaux. Once the P-47s moved out, Ambérieu Airfield became a rear area support base operated by the 1st Air Service Squadron for transport aircraft moving supplies and equipment to the front. With the end of the war in Europe in May, 1945 the Americans began to withdraw their aircraft and personnel. Control of the airfield was turned over to French authorities on 29 May 1945. * Maurer, Maurer. Air Force Combat Units of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1983. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. * * Johnson, David C. (1988), U.S. Army Air Forces Continental Airfields (ETO), D-Day to V-E Day; Research Division, USAF Historical Research Center, Maxwell AFB, Alabama. Facilities The airport resides at an elevation of above mean sea level. It has two runways: 01/19 with an asphalt surface measuring and 02/20 with a grass surface measuring . See also * Advanced Landing Ground References Category:French Air Force bases Category:World War II airfields in France Category:Airfields of the United States Army Air Forces in France Category:Airports in France Category:Buildings and structures in Ain Category:Transport in Rhône-Alpes